


Kitty

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Job, Cat Ears, Collar, D/s, Facial, Gloves, M/M, Pet Play, Xenophilia, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Sendak adores his kitty and how he helps him relieve himself of stress





	Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I wanted to do some cute pet play with Shiro, since I don’t do a lot of bottom Shiro, heheh. Also to clarify this is all consensual.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! It hasn’t been beta read

The door being opened sharply then closed with a snapping sound is what rouses him from his afternoon nap.

He blinks sleepily a moment, listening to the heavy footsteps coming towards him, to the bedroom. He slowly stretches his arms ver his head, arching almost completely off the bed he was lying on. As he rolled on to his stomach snd stretches his arms out with his ass in the air the bedroom door opens.

Standing there, looking quiet stressed and exhausted was Sendak.

The monstrous prosthetic that usually from his left arm was replaced with a more normal sized one with violet claws on it. The commander slowly pinched the bridge of his nose before he approaches the bed. He had already removed his armor uniform and changed into a comfortable pair of pants and a comfortable night shirt, tension radiating off him.

Immediately Shiro moves to kneel in front of him with a soft blush on his face.

"..." Sendak's eyes hone in on him and slowly a smile forms on his face, "Well well looks like you've been waiting for me," he steps up to stand in front of Shiro, reaching up his flesh hand to gently tug on the dark purple collar with a small silver bell on it.

A blush comes to the human's face as his master takes in the sight of his attire:

Cute black cat ears, the collar put around his neck, gloves that made it hard for him to use his hands on himself and a butt plug that had a fluffy, long black furred tail with a white tip at the end attached to things and nothing else.

"Good kitty."

The praise sends a shiver down Shiro's back as he clenched down around the plug.

Slowly Sendak sighed as he lied back on the bed, leaning back on a nice pile of soft pillows. He gave a deep rumble when Shiro moves up next to him and moves to rest his head on his lap, stretching his body and giving Sendak a curious look. The galra cracked his one eyes open before smirking a bit.

"Hmmm...would you like to help me get some sleep, kitty?" he pets the dark hair between the ears with a fond chuckle.

Shiro leaned into the petting, closing his eyes as as the flesh hand glides down his back and carefully gropes the generous buttocks. He feels Sendak tug on the tail lightly, causing the plug to shift softly inside of him. The sensation of it pressing all up against his spot has Shiro raising his hips.

The prosthetic hand gently pets Shiro's head before he moved to tug his pants down, "Come on now kitty. Master needs some love after a long day. Then if you do a good job I'll give you a nice treat," The hand on the tail moved lower to lightly prod at Shiro's balls gently.

A soft gasp escapes him before he mewls and nods as the tip of the galra's shaft peaks out. Licking his lips Shiro leaned down and gently pulls the shaft out. A happy meow escapes Shiro when he sees the cock on full display once he pulls it out. Slowly he moved his gloved hands to gently rub along it.

Sendak took in a slow shuddering breath, "That's it...good kitty...such a good kitty my champion."

A blush came to Shiro's cheeks as he lightly licked at the shaft.

When Sendak had first approached him about joining him in his bedroom instead of fighting in the arena he hadn't been very keen at the idea. But the commander had never forced him, never made him do anything that was too much, and always kept the ofrer open. And first few months he caved and agreed.

He felt...safe here. Cared for. And if he had ever wanted to stop he just needed to say the safe word and they would stop to rest.

"Aaah...mmm..." Sendak lightly stroked Shiro's head, his thumb tracing the bridge his dear pet's nose gently, "Such a good kitty, Shiro...my good, sweet kitty..."

A small smile forms on Shiro's face before he slowly moved and took the cock in his mouth to suck on the step. The rest of it he used his paw like gloves to rub along the base where the deflated knot was. He listened to Sendak's groans as he was pleasured and arched his hips slightly.

Shiro bobbed his head slightly, mewling when he feels the tip pressing to his cheek. The cock pulses and twitches, precum dribbling from the tip and on to his tongue. It tasted so different from other men he has sucked off, yet it was so intoxicating...

The more he pumped the cock, he started to feel the knot grow when he gives a squeeze to the base. Sendak choked with a gasp and arched his hips harshly as he feels his orgasm starting to approach. Shiro pulled off to moves his tongue around the tip and giving a particularly hard pump.

He gasps as cum spurts from the tip and stains his face in dark grey. Sendak was growling and arching as he keeps Shiro in place to stain that pretty face with his seed. Shiro panted softly before he starts to wipe it off and then lick it off the gloves while looking up at Sendak with needy brown eyes.

After a moment Sendak gave a tired smile.

”Good kitty...very good...” he gently held his face, ”You’ve earned a nice reward yes...” 

He laid back more and then patted at his chest with a playful smirk. Shiro’s cheeks flush a moment at the gesture for him to come up.

”Here kitty kitty~. Let Master eat you out tonight.”

Shiro stared a moment. Then with a soft purr he did as ordered, moving up until he was straddling his head.

Master really did know how to give the best treats.


End file.
